Fallen Out Of Love
by MissingMommy
Summary: You might have fallen out of love with the perfect girl, but you've fallen in love with the most imperfect guy. When you look into his green eyes, you feel your heart skip a beat. Scorpius/Albus/Lily Luna triangle. Slash.


**A/n- Sadly, I own nothing that you recognize.**

You glance behind you for the twentieth time in the past two minutes. Its past curfew and you don't particularly want to get caught. You know that if you get caught, you'll be sent to detention for the third time this week. Sure, you have a reputation of getting detentions, but you're personally tired of them. They're just a huge waste of your time. It's time that you could be spending with your girlfriend, who just so happens to be your best friends' younger sister.

That's who you're going to see right now, your girlfriend. She's waiting out by the lake for you, as she always does on a late Saturday night. It's the place where you two can be alone. Tonight, you're not so thrilled about being alone with her. Honestly, you're terrified to be by yourself with her because you know what's going to happen.

As you approach her, with her flaming red hair and big brown eyes, you start wondering silently. You think back to when you weren't so confused; when you could look at her and remember why you fell in love with her in the first place. But now, you can't remember what you loved about her. You've fallen completely out of love with the girl that's standing before you now. She turns those big chocolate orbs on you and you don't melt; it's the first time in a long time it hasn't happened. You don't know how you fallen out of love with her, you just did.

Her lips are warm against yours but you know they don't fell right. She notices too. "What's wrong, Scorpius?" she asks in a small voice. It's almost as if she knows what's coming. Surprisingly, your heart doesn't break in two as you slowly explain things to her. Once upon a time, it would have. But now, you feel nothing as you shatter her heart. "You're in love with someone else," she states, her words breaking from her tears. "I can tell."

You're shocked. You don't know what your heart is telling you anymore. She leaves you to your thoughts, returning to the castle. Even if someone asked, you couldn't tell them how long you stayed there, thinking how you could've fallen out of love with her. She was everything you ever wanted. She was everything you ever _needed_; smart, beautiful, caring. But she honestly didn't mean as much to you as you though she did. You wish she meant something to you now, but she doesn't; truthfully it doesn't hurt you as much as you thought it would.

And as much as you wish it would kill you on the inside, knowing you made her cry doesn't make you feel _anything_. And you don't know why. It would be so much easier to pretend that you're in love with her. But you know you can't. It wouldn't be fair to her or yourself. Maybe you're selfish for wanting yourself to be happy. Maybe you're as heartless as everyone thinks you are.

"Scorpius!" a voice calls to you through the sound of rain pounding on the ground. "What the hell have you done?" it demands. Your heart flutters like it did at the beginning of your relationship with her. And you know that feeling all too well. But you can't be falling for him, can you? After all, he's her older brother. "Have you been listening to me at all? My sister's crying her eyes out in my bed because you broke her heart."

He's your best mate. You can't be crazy about him. That's just weird, isn't it? But in dreams and in love there are no impossibilities; you know that all too well. Without giving it a second thought, you press your lips to his. For a split second, after you pull away, you think you've made a huge mistake; until he presses his lips to yours again.

It might just be a faze, but you have to admit it was one of the best nights of your life. You might have fallen out of love with the perfect girl, but you've fallen in love with the most imperfect guy. When you look into his green eyes, you feel your heart skip a beat. And you never want that feeling to go away, because he's everything you wish you could be. He's everything you not, and that's what makes him so perfect in your eyes.

**A/n- This was written for the pick a quote any quote thing. I'm not too fond of slash so I hope I did well. My quote was "In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities."**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing :)**_


End file.
